This Crazy Love of Mine
by Shadows of Sorrowful Smiles
Summary: Highschool badboy Natsu Dragneel meets the mentally ill and broken Lucy Heartphilia in a mental hospitalish place. He finds himself being sucked into her life and seeing a side of the world he's never seen from his point of view.
1. Chapter 1

**Anybody else have a power outage at 8:30 pm on Sunday the 25****th****? Yeah well that's currently happening whilst I'm typing this. My friend Rainbow must have reeeeeeally ticked Juvia off today. It's all her fault. Well instead of blaming her, let's just get onto the story aye? I don't own Fairy Tail and if I did, I'd give everybody an exceed. **

Natsu Dragneel was the hottest and baddest boy in Magnolia. He had shocking pink hair, and sparkling onyx eyes that trapped every female in the city, well, within respectful ages. He was tall and lean, with impressive muscles that made most males extremely jealous of him. And with his amazing good looks, he had the kind of daring, you-can't-control-me kind of attitude that caused many to fall in love, only to have their dreams crushed by that very attitude they loved.

His best frienemy was a black haired unconscious stripper named Gray Fullbuster. Gray had this habit of… "Loosing" his clothing that triggered a large number of girls to follow him around and stealing the clothing that he had taken off and gawking at his muscles.

The two hottest boys at Fairy Tail High were on their way home from school, joking about the pranks pulled on a substitute teacher.

"She totally sat in that pudding!" Gray crowed.

"Yep! And then she even fell for the thumb tacks in the shoes! That's such a novice prank!" Natsu chortled. They continued their snickering until Gray decided to bring up the troublesome evidence of the substitute's displeasure of the pranks.

"Man, I can't believe we have to write an essay about… what was it?" he asked suddenly.

Natsu growled and shoved his hands in the pockets of his sweatshirt. "I think it was… mental diseases?"

"Yay," Gray scoffed, turning away. "Alright, it's time for me to separate Idiot."

"Later Stripper," Natsu waved, continuing to walk alone. He eventually came to a large, old building that seemed to once have been painted blue but the paint was fading and peeling in places.

"'Strauss's house for the mentally ill'. Wow. That's convenient," he snorted to himself, stepping up to the front door. Peeking inside, he found a white haired woman at a desk inside, reading a book and scrawling something onto a notepad. "Wouldn't hurt to take a look."

"Ah! Hello! How may I help you?" the woman said, fastening her bright blue eyes on him instantly. "Are you in to see someone? Can I have their name?"

"Actually, no," Natsu responded smoothly. "At least, no one in particular. For school, I need to write an essay on mental diseases and, well, I was thinking it would be great if you let me look around at your patients so I could use them for the essay?" the woman looked hesitant, before smiling and nodding.

"Lisanna! I need you for a moment!" she called. A younger girl- the woman's sister maybe? - with the same white hair and blue eyes practically bounced out of a door at the far corner of what had to be the lobby. Figuring this was Lisanna, Natsu turned and flashed her the grin he was famous for.

"N-Natsu? Natsu _Dragneel_? Mira….. What is he doing here?" Lisanna was extremely red faced and Natsu realized he recognized her a little from his… science class? Oh great, the one with the sub. So she probably knew about the mental disease essay thingy and…came here to write it?

"He's here to study mental diseases for an essay. The same thing you are doing, right? Why don't you show him around?" Mira smirked. Lisanna walked over to him, smiling as brightly as Mira.

"Ok! Well we'll be starting with the patients over here, ok?" she grabbed his arm and tugged him up the flight of stairs behind Mira's desk. Natsu tried not to groan as she dragged him rather quickly and forcefully to the first door in the hall way beside the stairs.

"This first girl is named Juvia Lockser. She tends to hallucinate this person named… Gray Fullbuster, I think. She talks to him and all that. Mira doesn't actually tell me what the names are of the diseases, so you'll have to go to her to find out. I just know how they like, well, act."

This chick hallucinates Gray? What a loser, Natsu thought. "I'd like to meet her. A good… friend of mine is named Gray Fullbuster."

"Yes, yes, of course," Lisanna told him, knocking on the door. "Juvia? It's Lisanna!"

There was a pause.

"Can you hold on? I'm talking to Gray-sama right now!"

Natsu snickered and covered his mouth quickly so Lisanna didn't hear him.

"No Gray-sama, you don't have to leave! You can stay and talk! You don't have to leave just because there are other people here! Nooooooo!" Juvia wailed from inside the room. A few seconds later she swung the door open, glaring ferociously at Lisanna and then her blue eyes flickered to Natsu. "Who is this?" she asked.

"Hey. I'm Natsu," the pink haired boy grinned. Juvia looked at him for a long time, before turning to Lisanna again.

"Gray-sama says he doesn't like this man, so Juvia won't like him either. Good night."

"Err Juvia it's only….six… darn it," Lisanna trailed off as the blue haired crazy slammed her door shut and began talking to "Gray" again. "Wow, um so anyways, next to Juvia we have Jellal. He tends to think he is somebody else. Well, he has pretended to be three people so far, himself, Siegrain, and Mystogan. He honestly believes he's three different people and will even change his voice and clothing style when he … changes."

The door opened slowly to reveal a tall, handsome blue haired man with a bright crimson tattoo over his right eye.

"Hello, Miss Lisanna. Hello stranger. I am Siegrain!" unlike Juvia's dark blue jacket and blackish leggings, the man wore a stiff white, almost doctor-like coat and black pants.

"I'm Natsu," he returned, trying not to snicker at the kid's messed up sense of style. Who wore lab coats anymore? They weren't even cool on doctors! Lisanna smiled and nodded at Siegrain? Or was it Jellal? This dude was confusing.

"Sorry, Siegrain, but we have to go meet Erza and the others now," the white haired girl told him. In a flash, Siegrain was towering over Natsu with eyes narrowed in a threatening glare.

"Erza huh? Well listen here little man. If you so much as lay a finger on her, whether it be friendly or not, I will show you just how evil I am. You got that?"

"A-aye sir," Natsu grumbled as the bluenette smiled and turned back to his room, as if nothing had happened.

"Eh," Lisanna shrugged. "He's like that to all the guys that come through here. 'Don't touch my Erza or I'll kill you! If I find you smiling at my Erza, I'll rip your face off!' typical threats like that," she explained.

Right, Natsu thought. That's totally typical. "But, um, I think I kind of wanna skip Erza's room now. Is that ok? I don't feel safe going there." He'd rather deal with an hour of nagging from his father, or have to sit in detention with Gray forever than risk going to visit her with that crazy blue haired anti-fashionable man watching him.

"Well then, we'll skip Erza, and we'll skip Lucy-," Lisanna started, but Natsu immediately interrupted her.

"Haha, what? Lucy? Who's that? Why can't we see her? I wanna see her! Is she pretty? Hmm?" he smirked, using his manly skills to persuade her into consenting.

"Um, Lucy isn't really as stable as the other patients you've met. She's kind of… deranged. Coo coo. Nuts. Ballistic. Insane. The whole whack-a-doodle. I don't think you want to see her."

"Try me."

"That's not a good idea," Lisanna mumbled feebly.

"Please?"

"Um…"

Pleeeease?"

"Well…"

"PLEASE LISANNA CAN I MEET LUCY!?"

"ALRIGHT! JUST STOP SCREAMING IN THE HALLWAY WE HAVE…patients. Uh… yeah ok. Right this way," she finally gave up as the playboy smirked. Growling something under her breath about stupid boys and their stupid charms, she stomped over to a room three doors down from Jellal's room. "This room belongs to Lucy Heartfilia, super insane, half dead, mentally ill blonde. Yeah. Anyways, Lucy? Can I come in? I brought… a friend?"

Lucy Heartfilia? That name struck a bell in Natsu's head but he wasn't quite sure why. "Wonderful explanation you've given her," he chuckled to lighten the foul waves emanating from Lisanna but the white haired girl only gave him a dark look before gently pushing the door open.

The room was stark white, with blankets and pillows, and sheets strewn across the floor and a shaking blonde girl laying half across the bed with her lower half draped against the floor.

"Lucy!" Lisanna cried, horrified, and as she rushed forward Natsu did so as well, feeling slightly afraid. "Lucy? Hey Lucy! Wake up!" all of the sudden Lucy snapped her back up in a violent arch, before leaping to her feet and throwing the two intruders a wild look with tears streaming from her wide chocolate eyes.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" she shrieked, throwing her hands into her hair and whipping her head back and forth. "GET AWAY! SAVE ME TAKI! NO! TAKIZAWA! TAKI- cough- zawa… Taki…" after that she suddenly collapsed into a heap next to the snow colored dresser. In a flash Lisanna was by her side, picking the trembling girl up and settling her down on the bed. She blinked sadly at Natsu who was giving the unconscious blonde a shocked look.

"Wow," was all he could say, bending down to retrieve a crumpled blanket and handing it warily to the girl. "That was… I had no clue she was… um…"

"That's ok," Lisanna said dryly. "I understand you wanting to meet someone you were told not to, seeing as at school you are a rebel who doesn't listen to anybody." Her bright blue eyes softened. "But that's ok. She didn't use to be like this, you know," she continued, gesturing helplessly at the blonde who was now surrounded by the blankets she'd thrown away. "Takizawa, he's the reason she changed so badly."

"Takizawa?" Natsu growled in a sudden burst of anger. "That bastard made her like this? Where is he; I'm going to go find him and beat the living daylights out of him! Any guy who can tear up a girl as much as Lucy is, is a bad person."

"You cant," Lisanna sighed, turning around to face him. "Takizawa is dead."

**Lol. Honestly this story was supposed to be in Natsu's P.O.V. but obiously that didn't work out. So next chappie will be in his P.O.V., and hopefully the rest of the story after that. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this and I'll try and get your next chapter out as soon as I cann! Stupid cars!**


	2. Takizawa hates clowns

"He's dead?" I repeated in stunned silence. Lisanna nodded slowly. "So he did this to Lucy and then died? What kind of a sick person would do that?"

"Not exactly," she responded. "You see, Takizawa's death is the reason why Lucy became this crazed. He was her boyfriend, and he was murdered right in front of her on his birthday."

Oh. For some reason, finding out he was her boyfriend made me even angrier than I already was. Stupid. Natsu Dragneel did not get angry on the behalf of girls; he got angry at girls.

"Well now I'm really interested," I said, which wasn't entirely a lie. "So please, tell me more."

Lisanna looked at me coldly, gesturing at Lucy who was starting to shudder under her blanket.

"It doesn't matter how interested you are ; you are not getting information about _him_ in this room while Lucy is here. If you really want to know, you have to come every day to help out with her for a month and then I'll tell you about her whole past okay?"

Haha, nope. There was no way I was going to waste some stupid time on a stupid blonde girl I didn't even know just because of some stupid fake interest. No way.

"Alright so I'll be here after school then, and at four on weekends when I can." Wait…what? No, I didn't say that. Of course not. I'm _NatsufreakingDragneel _ I don't spend my time with annoying crazy people! That was so not me! But even I recognized my voice as it continued to plot against me. "That's ok right? Or do I need to be here more often?" MUTINY! My mind was conspiring against me, that's what this was!

"Well then I guess I'll see you tomorrow Natsu. But don't tell anyone about Lucy. Or you don't get to visit anymore," Lisanna said, her eyes gleaming with confusion at my forced acceptance, because once again, that was not me!

"Yeah whatever. I'll be back tomorrow," I grumbled irately, turning and exiting Lucy's unnervingly white room to stomp down the hallway and outside of the building.

**Day One**

Once again, Gray and I were complaining about the sub and the new homework assingnment we received on our way home from school, but this time he didn't abandon me before we reached the building so I turned into it awkwardly and he followed me in.

Mirajane was typing away at her counter like yesterday, but when I stepped through she looked up and smiled, seeming to recognize me.

"Hello Natsu, back so soon? Seems like only yesterday you walked through those doors, complaining about your assignment!" she laughed, with a mock moan. Gray snickered from behind me until he stepped around me and actually got his first look at the white haired beauty, causing his jaw to literally drop. Heh.

"It was just yesterday Mira," I sighed, already making my way to the hall I'd been dragged up the day before. "I'm here to see Lucy." I ignored another snicker from Gray and nodded to Mirajane as I passed her.

"Eh? Who's that?" both Mira and Gray asked at the same time.

"Lucy's my friend," I laughed to Gray. "And that idiot is Gray, and he's not my friend," I explained for Mira.

"Oh, so you really came," a voice chimed from in front of me, and I turned back to see Lisanna staring at me, and then letting her blue gaze slide to Gray. "You're here too? Don't tell me Loki is going to walk through those doors next! If every popular guy at school gets here I might just faint!"

"Dude," Gray glowered, "You know two gorgeous white haired babes and you don't even tell me!? I thought we were friends! And just who is this Lucy chick?" choosing not to respond, I passed Lisanna with an I-told-you-so smirk. And then I strolled straight to the room with the white door.

It was open this time, which I took as a sign she wasn't freaking out like last time, and so I peeked in. Lucy sat on the floor, staring at her hands. I knocked awkwardly on the door, and she slowly turned to face me.

"Taki?" her face filled with hope and love and I could feel the throbbing of my heart as I took in her face, suddenly much more attractive than the blatant stare I'd previously known and seen her with.

"Who, this idiot? No this is just Natsu," Gray sneered. Crap, I'd completely forgotten he was there. Lucy's excited expression faltered and she seemed to sink into herself, her gaze dropping back to her hands.

"'Of course it's not Taki. He never comes to visit. Why would he want to? He doesn't love me anymore…" Lucy moaned sadly.

Again, the mention of Takizawa stung my heart and I threw a hurting glare at my frienemy before he could see the emotions I might have been leaking out.

"Can we come in Lucy? I want to talk to you, maybe be your friend?" I asked nervously. Gray was right next to me, he could tell the whole school that I was practically begging a girl to go into her room—which I never did! I'm Natsu! I'm the most popular guy at school!—which would totally ruin all the popularity points I had received.

"Yes. Pink and Black can come and quack; Yellow likes to sing," she said softly. Gray shuffled into the White Room, seemingly unperturbed by the strange rhyme.

"My name's Gray, Gray Fullbuster. What's yours?" he laughed. Lucy met his gaze, her eyes widening.

"Mr. Black is actually Gray! Who would have guessed? The Blue isn't as nonsense as she speaks! They should know, they should know! Black and Blue, together as two, Red as lonely as it seems, but White is happy and Pink is pretty, and Yellow is lost in her dreams," she sang. "Yellow is lost in her dreams. Dreams, dreams, dreams. Takizawa always told her her dreams were important. Who's there to tell her they're important now? Does Yellow not need to dream anymore? It's useless now…" Gray looked somewhat freaked out and I shrugged to him; she had not spoken anything other than 'Takizawa' yesterday so this could be normal.

"Um what? Can you please tell me your name miss?"

"I'm Lucy! But I'm also Yellow! And you are Black! And the world is gray and the door's the way and we don't know why, but we want to cry! But don't fall down, we are not clowns, cuz if we were…" Lucy stopped speaking and draped herself over her mattress, with a slight sob. "Taki hates clowns so we can't be clowns; can't clown around. He even told Yellow not to rhyme, but she does it all the time! I can't stop no matter how hard I try, I know I will die, both you and I. we will all die and Taki… taki will love me again." With those words, she closed her eyes and sank into the mattress, falling asleep in an instant.

"Ok…. She missing some screws? Or maybe all of them? That's not really normal. Oh wait… this is that house for the insane peoples?" Gray asked me, his voice tight with confusion.

"Um, well…I just met Lucy here yesterday… so it could be normal," I responded with a shrug.

"Who's Taki?" he continued as I knelt next to the bed, staring at the sleeping girl's face.

"Her ex-boyfriend," I murmured as to not wake her, not picking up the look of shock on his face as my own face softened while I took in Lucy's sleeping sweetness."

"Dude, do you like her or something? You're staring at her all weird like. That's not normal, especially not for you. And heck, she's all caught up on this ex of hers! Even if you did like her, there would always be this awkward third wheel, not that I care about you or-!"

"Takizawa is dead," I interrupted, much like Lisanna had done yesterday. "And maybe I do like her. I don't honestly know, because like I said earlier, I only met her yesterday," I sighed, resisting the urge to reach out and pet her sleeping face because I didn't want her to snap awake and freak out at the sight of a strange boy touching her. Because honestly, if I made her flip I doubted I'd be allowed here again and even with my conflicted feelings I knew I would want to come back here.

"Actually, if I don't, then I'm going to try and fall in love with her. And I'll do my best to make her love me back because it's not fair to leave her all broken because of Takizawa. So yeah. Um… I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anybody about this yet? I have a reputation to hold at school and all that." "How sweet," Gray sneered. "'I'm going to get this girl to fall in love with me but I don't want anyone to know because it will ruin my reputation'. I can tell you love her sooooo much," he teased.

But as I let my gaze drift back to Lucy's face, I felt that I really did love her. And I knew then that I would do my best to heal the hole that Takizawa had left behind.

**Hah. Talk about cheezy, predictably ending. But I felt that I needed to reward the people who reviewed and asked for a new chapter soon so that's what I did. And you should know that school has started up again so my already slow chapter updates have just become…. That…. Much… slower…. And I'm to try and get a new update out monthly alright my sweet shadow-fans? You know the drill- review!**


	3. Ketchup

Gray beat me to the crazy house today. I was actually relieved, because I hadn't seen him at school and had hoped- no, I didn't _hope_, I didn't need to ever hope- that he was out sick.

Well. There goes that thought. Judging by the placement of his clothing (on the ceiling fan; under a bookshelf; on the counter; on the stair rail), Gray must've been here all day. And here I'd been thinking I'd be able to sneak in and see Lucy.

"Oi, Flame Brain, here so late? I would've thought you'd come earlier to visit your girlfriend," my idiotic rival laughed as he noticed me. Mirajane waved a hello to me from where she stood talking to Gray and continued to…. Describe Juvia? Ok. That's weird. Then again, this _is_ a nut house. There's bound to be weird here.

I stomped past the two of them and up the stairs, nearly colliding with a tall girl. The first thing I noticed was red hair- the color of ketchup!- that glided all the way to her mid-back. A guy could really lose himself, staring into hair the color of his favorite condiment.

"You…" a voice sounded, snapping me out of my dazed amazement, and I looked over to see that blue-haired guy with all those different personalities… Jellal? Or was it Seigrain?

Anyway, that guy was glaring at me as if I'd just stolen his candy bar. Or at least, how I'd be glaring if someone had stolen my candy. Crap! This red-head chick, this had to be Erza, that girl who he'd promised a world of pain to me if I talked to…

"Hey Jellal, hi Jellal, bye bye now!" I rushed, darting away to Lucy's room before he could strangle me.

"What a crazy person…" I heard the girl mutter as I retreated. Luckily for me, her door was open again.

"It's you again," Lucy huffed as I entered the White Room. She had her hair in a blonde side ponytail, looking almost completely normal, as if she weren't crazed.

"Oh so you remember me?" I asked, momentarily forgetting that someone wanted to kill me because it was such a surprise that I would be remembered by somebody as wacked as Lucy.

"Yes, you're Mr. Pink! I think," she responded, tilting her head to the side. Hey look at that. She rhymed again.

"I'm Natsu," I sighed. Lucy blinked at me.

"Your name is Natsu? As in… Natsu Drangale?"

"Dragneel… wait… how do you know –well sort of know- my last name?"

Lucy shrugged and pointed at her alabaster wall. "Lisanna talks about you all the time. She also talks about Loki Celeste, and Juvia talks about Gray." Her eyes hardened, the hand dropped, and she plopped down onto her bed with a gloomy release of air. "All I have to talk about is Taki and he's dead."

Great. Somehow, our conversation had drifted to Takizawa. For some reason, I just really didn't like him. It took me a full second to realize that Lucy had spoken a full three sentences with no rhyming.

"What are you doing?" huh? What was she… how did I get onto Lucy's bed? Did I walk over there? No wait, it wasn't Lucy who'd spoken… Lisanna?

"Oh hey, Lis," I chuckled smoothly, swinging an awkward arm around Lucy's shoulders, who quietly pealed (**?**) it off and moved to the other end of the bed. Ouch.

"What are you doing?" Lisanna repeated, with a hard stare at both me and Lucy.

"What does it look like?" I snorted, trying to pretend I didn't care that Lucy had just completely ignored me. "I'm hanging with my best bud, Lucy!" Lisanna flashed an accusing glare at the blonde.

Lucy threw her hands in the air. "I don't even know this guy!" she declared.

"What about this one?"

We all turned to the door, all gasped in shock, all cried out the same disbelieving name:

"LOKI!?"

**XxX**

**mmm. I know its short but I wrote this outside in the cold and typed it while being half asleep so yeah. Did my best under the conditions. Also, I made this chapter short so I could write the next one really fast and I will try and get it uploaded tomorrow. It will be longer, I promise!**

**Read, enjoy, and review! And check out This White World, and maybe even review that one too…?**


	4. Flashback

"Loki!?"

I looked at Lisanna, who looked at me, and we both turned to look at Lucy.

"You _know_ him?"

"Course she does," Loki grinned, sliding into the White Room and rubbing his hand through his bright orange hair. Lucy perked up; with a smile that reached her ears and a twinkle in her eyes that I'd only before seen when she was talking about her dead boyfriend. What. The hell. Why couldn't she get that twinkle while looking at me? I'm _way_ better than that orange haired glasses freak!

She vaulted—literally. Lucy actually flew off—off the bed and practically pounced on the boy.

"You… you haven't visited me in so long," Lucy whispered into the front of his shirt. Somebody in the room growled when Loki wrapped his arms around the blonde (**it was totally Natsu XD**).

"I had no idea where you went after… after the funeral," Loki sighed. His grip tightened. "I tried talking to your father, tried to get him to tell me where you went but… he said that me and Taki-"

"Taki and I," Lucy quietly interrupted, but she didn't break the hug. Loki twisted around to give her a glare, so I didn't laugh at the correction. Glares weren't funny.

"Taki and _I_ were a terrible influence on his 'perfect little heiress' and that if he ever saw me around you again…" the threat that he never said hung in the air, sounding even scarier than it should have. At least, to Lucy.

I didn't even know the dad, so it didn't really mean anything to hear the echo of his words… but heiress was something I thought I knew, but wasn't sure.

"Don't hate to break up your… 'reunion' of sorts," I chuckled, stepping forward and separating Lucy and Loki, "but care to tell me what's going on?"

An arm pulled me back and I glanced around to see Lisanna holding on with an irritated look.

"One month," she quietly reminded me. Dammit. I had to meet Lucy everyday for a month if I wanted to know her past, which I did. What is this, the third day?

Everybody was interrupted from their trains of thought (**Natsu at least was**) when a loud shriek sounded from across the hall. I followed Lisanna as she immediately sprinted out of the White Room, and came face to face with one of the absolute strangest things I'd ever seen;

Juvia, with her arms wrapped around the naked torso of Gray;

Gray, missing all of his clothing except for his boxers, partially trying to shake off Juvia;

Jellal, with his arms spread across the red-head's –Erza?—face and scowling at the half naked teen;

Erza, holding her arm as if it were a sword (**XD COULDN'T HELP IT! AGH**).

Unsurprisingly, Jellal was yelling at Gray for stripping in front of his Erza. Juvia was screaming that her Gray-sama could do no wrong. Gray was shouting that he didn't even know these people.

And Erza raised her sword arm. She held it over Jellal's neck and for some reason, there was silence in seconds. The bluenette twisted his head around very slowly, staring at the hand posed to strike with a hint of fear.

Hah. What a wuss. What could a hand do? (**oh Natsu. So,so much. But nothing lemony!**)

Then, Erza suddenly swung around, pointing her hand at us. I gulped and threw my hands up because she was glaring. Even worse than Jellal's you-ate-my-chocolate glare.

"Some people," she hissed, glaring at me and at Lisanna and apparently at Lucy and Loki as well, "some people are sleeping. If you wake them up, I will castrate you."

Eeh? What was wrong with this person? What did that even mean?

"A-aye," I stuttered. What a way to make a guy feel less like one; threaten to castrate them. But seriously, _what did that even mean!?_

"DON'T TAKE AWAY MY GRAY-SAMA'S –BLEEP—OR JUVIA WILL HAVE TO HURT YOU, ERZA-SAN!" Juvia wailed, tightening her hold on my frienemy.

"OH MAVIS IS THAT WHAT 'CASTRATE' MEANS!? YOU'RE GOING TO EAT OUR –BLEEP-!?" I screamed after realizing what castrate meant. Instantly, I curled into a ball to protect my lower regions, because the scary mean lady had taken a threatening step forward.

Gray was shivering and still trying to pry off Juvia, who was sobbing about Gray losing his man parts. Ugh. That was just terrifying.

Lucy made a small noise behind me and once again there was silence, but a horrified look passed across the faces of Erza, Lisanna, and Jellal. Spinning around, I found the blonde with a blank look on her face. Her eyes looked dead again, the same they had when I had first seen her. Her face was pale, and it was frightening. And she was shivering, hands clenching and unclenching. I got to my feet, reaching out for her.

Loki met my confused gaze, and then we were both pushed away as Lisanna grasped Lucy's arms and shook the girl. Erza snatched us by our shirts, pulling us away from Lucy, and for the first time I saw that Mira was in the hall too. Lisanna passed Lucy to her, and then pushed us down the hall, to Juvia's room.

"What's going on? What's wrong with Lucy?" I asked her worriedly. She flashed me a look that was a mix of several emotions; fear; worry; anger; shame; and for some reason, sadness.

"Nothing. It's best that you take your friends and go now. You probably should stay away for a few days."

A few days? But if I stayed away, then I wouldn't get to learn Lucy's past, and I wouldn't get any information for my essay. I couldn't do that! I opened my mouth to protest when Mira's voice rang through the building, tight with alarm.

"Lisanna, call the number!" the white haired teen looked shocked and she release me.

"The n-number?" she repeated in disbelief. "B-but that's—"

"Do it!" Mira snapped. A terrible shriek suddenly cut through the air, making me cringe. It sounded like Lucy wailing for Takizawa again.

Lisanna freaked out and grabbed a phone from the wall that I hadn't noticed, dialing a few numbers quickly and then racing out the door.

"What is going on?" Gray demanded, glaring at Jellal and Erza, and then cowering when the latter fixed him with an even more dangerous look.

"Lucy occasionally gets flashbacks from the time Takizawa was killed, and they are usually triggered by loud noises. Us all screaming at one another caused this flashback," she finally replied with a sorrowful look. "She will think she's back at that lake and she will revision his death over and over again…." The red haired girl choked off and began to cry, and Jellal tucked her into a hug, smiling sadly at us.

"Lucy will typically scream out these flashbacks, but when they're really bad, we have to call Taki's old number so she can hear his voice. It's the only thing that makes her feel better."

Loki growled through his teeth, glaring at the hallway where muffled screams could still be heard.

"Lucy… she's been through so much pain and I never… I never knew…"

"If you don't mind Juvia's asking, what is your relationship with Love Rival?" the bluenette asked the question that most of us were probably thinking about. I certainly was wondering what their relationship was. I wanted Lucy to fall in love with me, and I couldn't do that if she was… I didn't even want to think it.

"Lucy's my best friend. She helped me out when I was convinced that the death of my ex, Karen, was all my fault. She and Taki. The three of us, we were really close. I was going to ask her out, but Takizawa did first. I was kinda bitter at first, but I knew they really suited eachother. And so I'm like the awkward best friend in love with his friend who will never feel the same. That is our relationship," Loki whispered. His voice sounded so disappointed, that it almost made me pity him. But no. This guy didn't deserve my pity.

Nobody did. Why was I here anyway? This was a crazy house. I wasn't crazy. I didn't belong here. Those screams, the sound I was hearing now, that was insanity. I wasn't insane. I needed to leave.

Gray grabbed hold of me, and I snapped.

"I'm not crazy! I don't need to be here! I shouldn't be here! Let me leave!" I shouted, fighting his grip off. Erza and Jellal gasped. "These people are insane; I'm not, so just let me leave! Let me go stripper!" I fought, having no idea why I was suddenly cursing the existence of this place.

Cursing the existence of everybody. Of Lucy, of Gray, and of Lisanna and all the others. Wrenching myself free, I twisted to the door and saw Lisanna supporting a very limp Lucy in her arms, giving me a disappointed sigh.

"I'll tell Lucy that you said goodbye before you left," she muttered darkly, turning away. Lucy's eyes were open though, and they were glassy, I noticed with a pang. All that I had said in the last few minutes returned and I slumped against the frame of the door until I felt the cold arms of Gray drag me out of the crazy house, whispering apologies and goodbyes to the people we'd left behind.

Lucy. Did she… did she hear what I had said? Was she mad at me?

"That was quite the show you put on," Gray said to me when we were outside. I glanced at him, wondering if this was the time he'd yell at me for shouting such rude words to innocent people, but he only looked grim.

"Don't remind me," I sighed. Why had I said those things? What came over me?

"Why did you freak like that? What happened?"

"I don't know."

I just didn't know.

**Argh. Not proud of the ending but it's just basically like the panic and worry for Lucy's flashback got to Natsu and he flipped, he couldn't handle the thought of someone he loved being through that much pain. And if you remember, he did admit he loved her. Heehehehe. And thank you to my reviews from:**

**LightLessDay, GoldenRoseTanya, Celestial Fire Lion, Dog's Paw Burning In Hot Ash, 1fairytaillover, LunaWolfxoxo, dragonsdeed, AdilaRain, Dark-Otaku-One-Of-Many, Irelya, otakulover1234, NatsuLucy4ever, Lunar Mistress, MarbelySan, and UnicornGirl25!**

**Thank you for the reviews and hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	5. Daydream

**Just saying…. That I said "stupid" like … ninety times in this chapter…. No not that much but still. A ton. Gomen minna, I tend to overuse words sometimes….**

"Idiot. Hey…. Stupid…. Natsu… dummy…"

I groaned. The voice above me persisted, until I forced myself to lift my head and glare at the person.

"What the hell do you want, Loki?"

"I wanna know when you're going to come apologize to Mira and the others. They've been waiting to see you again."

Lies. They hated me. I would too, if someone had exploded the way I had. Lucy probably loathed me. Man…. That sucked. Maybe I should go and…. No. if anything, staying away would fix this mess I'd made.

"I can just tell he's thinking something stupid," Gray snorted. "Probably something like, 'It's been two weeks and they don't want to see my stupid face ever again so apologizing would be useless'. Come on. Two weeks, they're bound to forgive any stupid thing you say."

"I shouted that everybody there was insane. They have to hate me. It just wouldn't make sense…. If I didn't… if I showed up there…. They just don't want to see me."

Loki smacked my shoulder, causing the students in front of us to peek behind us. Good thing the teacher hadn't noticed us yet. Not like he ever interfered with whatever we did though. Probably thought he was all that because he had the three most popular students in his class.

"I literally just said that they have been waiting for you to come. Even Erza is asking when you'll be back. And…"

Gray leaned in with a smirk on his face. "And Lucy especially has been staring at her door, and whenever me or Loki come in, she asks us where 'Mr. Pink' is."

Hold up. _Lucy_ was asking about me? That was… that was awesome! That meant she didn't hate me! And if Erza was going to forgive me… that hopefully meant everybody else was too. Yay.

"Natsu, Loki, Gray, and Dan, the four of you are to report to the student office immediately," a nasally voice sounded from the door of the classroom. Our teacher glanced up and at us, and then waved us off.

"Who's Dan?" I muttered. Loki and Gray snickered.

"His girlfriend is living at the crazy house. He comes to visit every day," Gray chuckled, pointing at the black haired teen who had followed us out. The kid glared at Gray, and I noticed that the tips of his hair was red, and white. Yeah that was even weirder than my pink hair. Weirdo.

"She's not my girlfriend, she's my best friend," he retorted, stomping in front of us. Definitely denial.

"Just like you and Lucy," Gray sighed, his voice just _oozing_ mock pity.

"Shut up," Loki growled. "I'm perfectly fine with just being friends. Best friends. I've been perfectly fine with it for a long time."

Wait, what? Lucy and Loki? That idiot, he didn't stand a chance with Lucy! She was smart, and she was… blonde… and she was… and he was stupid and a playboy so yeah! They could never work out!

"Why did the student… principal…. Announcer guy want us, do you think?" Loki asked. A brunette walked past us and whistled, waving at Gray and flashing a smile. He shuddered. Hah. Total rejection.

"_What!?_" a nasty scream suddenly sounded from the office and I passed a nervous look at the two idiots beside me before running up. In the office, that… Dan kid was looking wild and terrified, grabbing at his multicolored hair and panting.

"What's going on? What happened?" Gray demanded. The guy in the office, who may have been the vice principal or something, gave us a worried look. Dan turned around.

"The house! Mira's place! The house for the crazy people—it's on fire!"

Oh my Mavis. I practically lunged forward and grabbed the guy by his collar and pulled him up.

"What did you say? It's burning? What!?"

"Natsu, Natsu calm down," Gray and Loki muttered, taking hold of my arms and pinning them to my body, effectively freeing Dan who sprinted out of the office, presumably to the crazy house, which was where _I_ wanted to be as well so I wrenched away as well and darted after him.

Nothing frightened me more at the time than seeing the huge plumes of smoke pouring out of the windows, or the glowing tongues of flame that covered the entire building. Ambulances and police cars were everywhere, and I found two familiar heads of white hair and many others that I'd come to recognize. Dan was there too, crouching next to a blonde that made a huge sigh of relief escape.

Thank Mavis, Lucy was safe. I jogged up the rest of the way to the residents, earning a startled look from Mira and Lisanna as they spotted me.

"N-Natsu!" aaaaaaaa she looked happy to see me! (**I am so sorry. I don't know how to show that he is excited other than to make that aaaaaaaa….. so yeah that's an excited sound**)

"LUCY!" she flung herself into my arms, sobbing about how much she missed me and I held her close, inhaling the sweet scent of strawberries and vanilla, present even through the harsh tang of the smoke…..

"Natsu you idiot. Spacing out in the hallway is going to get you hurt."

What? All of a sudden, the smoke, the burning building, everything, it all went away and the blinding white hallway reappeared. Oh no. this was _not_ happening. Are you telling me that all that was a…. a daydream? Nooooooo!

Dan peeked out from the office, an expression of mirth on his face.

"Mr. Meko has given us permission to skip school and go spend the rest of the day at Mira's!" he cried.

"Alright!" Loki cheered, leaning over to give me a high five. I slapped him instead and turned to the weird kid. If he came to the crazy house as often as that player did, did that mean… he knew Lucy? Who was his girlfriend anyway? It obviously wasn't Erza, seeing as Jellal would probably maim anybody who touched her. And it most likely would not be Juvia, because she was clearly in love with Gray. Lucy… no probably not. And Lisanna wasn't likely.

Gray was the first to react, but he reacted by reasonably grabbing us by our arms and dragging the two of us out the door, with the Dan kid following.

It then dawned at me that despite all of what Loki and Gray had told me, everybody would probably still be mad to see me. Even Lucy. Apparently they didn't hate me… but the things I'd said… would they forgive me?

"So, it might be kind of weird to be only asking this now, but why would you three know Mira's place? You are like, the most popular, obnoxious, arrogant, jerky students at the school. What reason would you have to be there?" Dan asked. Gray paused in his dragging to release us.

"I followed this idiot to the nut house," he explained, pointing to me. "And this idiot was there when we went back two weeks ago. According to the first idiot, he came to get some information on crazy people for that essay we have to do about mental illnesses."

Dan gave him a puzzled look. "The substitute took back the essay because she isn't allowed to give homework assignments that large. The thingie is canceled. You don't have to force yourself to come anymore."

Ok. Take me back to my daydream please. Oh hey look at that. I can see the building…. Oh crap I can see the building! Oh Mavis what am I going to do? Everybody is going to… they… I can't go back! What if I freaked out like last time?

"Hey… what if he freaks out like he did a couple of weeks ago? What if they don't forgive him? What if he doesn't apologize?" Loki whispered to Gray. My eye twitched.

"I don't know. Hit him with a bat and give him to Erza?"

"You are not giving me to Erza!" I yelped. "She wants to castrate me!"

Dan choked on his spit, whirling around to fix me with a shocked glare.

"She wants to _castrate_ you!? Why in the world…?"

"That's right! She wants to eat my-!"

"ERZA DID NOT SAY THAT!" Loki and Gray screamed, covering my mouth. "THAT'S NOT EVEN WHAT 'CASTRATE' MEANS!?"

Dan paled and walked faster. I was almost positive I heard him muttering, 'These people are messed up… I do not know them…'

"Well what does it mean then?" I asked instead, because if Erza didn't want to eat my manly parts, what did she want to do with them?

Loki leaned in and whispered to me.

I immediately reared away, wanting to hurl.

"WHAT!? SHE WANTS TO CUT OFF MY-!?"

"SHUT UP!" Gray yelled.

"What did I tell you about shouting when people are sleeping?"

I swear, all four of us gulped in terror. Erza stood in front of us, her expression dark and evil until she spotted me.

"Natsu? You're back? Hey, minna! Natsu's back!" she turned and shouted over her shoulder.

_Just like last time… she shouted after scolding us…_ I thought wearily.

"GRAY-SAMA!" aaaaand there's Juvia. She practically bounded out of the lobby and at Gray, who panicked and hid behind Loki. She didn't even slow; crashing into the orange haired pervert and knocking him over to tackle Gray.

"Hey Erza, where's Matrix?" Dan whispered.

"She's with Lumi and Crystal and Moae, and Lucy in the library," the scary woman told him.

She turned to me. "And I don't think anybody other than Lisanna is mad at you. I know Lucy isn't so feel free to go see her."

It was almost funny, the way Dan stopped so suddenly that he almost fell over. Almost, because the longer he stood there the longer I had to wait to go see everybody.

"You're friends with Lucy?" he asked, amazed. "But she's like…. Wow. I wouldn't have expected someone like you to be friends with someone like her."

"Sounds nice bye," I replied cheerfully, shoving him aside even if I had no idea where the library was. The building wasn't huge. I'd get there eventually.

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah how was that? Did you like? And originally, the fire thing wasn't supposed to be a daydream but I decided I hated it and was too lazy to erase and retype a different part so it stayed. Also, I own Dan and Matrix, who you will meet in the next chapter, and you'll also meet Lumi who belongs to Celestial Fire Lion, and Moea and Crystal who belong to Night Blackrain. They're my best friends and were practically begging (no they weren't they just asked a little bit) for me to put their OCs in this story.**

**And just to clear things up, even though you probably do not care even the slightest, there is currently no romance between Lumi and Dan! CFL is confused! Agh! No! Matrix and Dan all the wayyyyyyyyyy!**

**I am so sorry for rambling. Yeah im messed up but hope you enjoyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyeyd! XD**

**Also, thanks to the reviews by:**

**Joi Fullbuster,**

**GoldenRoseTanya,**

**Dragonsdeed,**

**MisturRainbow,**

**1fairytaillover,**

**NatsuLucy4ever,**

**Otakulover1234,**

**Irelya,**

**Dark-Otaku-One-Of-Many, haha I like typing your name**

**AdilaRain,**

**LunaWolfxoxo,**

… **guest…**

**Dog's Paw Burning In Hot Ash, I like typing yours tooo… eeeeee**

**Celestial Fire Lion- are you happy now!? Lumi gets to invade the nut house with her psychoness!**

**LightLessDay**

**Lunar Mistress**

**MarbelySan**

**UnicornGirl25**

**Once again, thank you for the reviews! Enjoy! And do not tell CFL that Dan loves Lumi! She is DELUSIONAL XDXDXD**


End file.
